


With Love

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Valentine's Day Fluff, ladynoir and marichat, somewhat of a future fic??? but ya don't ask me when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Marinette was careful as she picked up the lace-trimmed valentine on her desk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 355





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> !!! My first ML fic!!!

Marinette was careful as she picked up the lace-trimmed valentine on her desk.

Delicately, she opened its heart-shaped card as memories of making her valentine similar to this some time ago came back vividly. It was rich, thick paper. Expensive, but its crafty lace and glitter suggested it was handmade. 

She sat down at her desk as she read it, at a loss for words. It wasn't signed. 

Alya peeked over her shoulder. “Whaaaaaat is thaaaat?” she singsonged, snatching the paper out of Marinette’s hands before she could even let out a protest. She bit her lip as Alya raised it high as if there were a possibility Marinette would leap out of her seat to reach for it. 

No, Marinette couldn’t do that. She felt so overwhelmed, she wasn’t even sure she could stand. 

Alya noticed, her eyes widening as she scanned the card, losing the cheeky attitude. She placed it gently back onto her best friend’s desk. “Woah,” she said softly. _“Marinette.”_

“I know,” she said. 

“Whoever that is…”  
  


Something rustled in her purse. Tikki. Marinette bit her lip as she placed her hand over the fabric hiding her kwami at the hip. She bent her head down so her hair would hide her eyes, heart still thudding in her chest. 

“Alya,” she whispered. “Someone really loves me.” 

That did not seem to be a surprise. Alya slid into the bench and bumped her shoulder. “Hey,” she said firmly. “Of course. What’s not to love?” 

Marinette didn’t answer, leaning her elbow on her desk as she put her chin in her palm. She traced the lace trim with her finger, rereading the message over and over. 

It went quiet. 

“You don’t think it’s Luka?” 

“We broke up,” Marinette reminded her. 

“Yeah,” Alya said, shrugging as if that didn’t matter much. “But not that long ago.” 

“His class in on the opposite side of the school. We would’ve seen him when we walked in.” 

“Unless he’s super sneaky,” Nino chimed in, unabashedly eavesdropping. He kissed Alya’s cheek, presenting her with a yummy chocolate bar. Alya’s favourite too. “Now who are we talking about?” 

The girls shared a look, not wanting to spread any rumours. Alya patted Nino’s cheek, promising it was nothing he needed to worry about.

The class started to file into the room then, and Marinette slipped her valentine into her school bag, not wanting to draw too much attention. Just like Alya, her classmates would be overeager to read that message, and what was in it was simply too private to be shared. 

Adrien slid into his seat behind her.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said. “Happy Valentine’s Day, I hope it's special!” 

She turned around. “Thank you, Adrien. Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too!”

  
He was looking at her with a smile she hadn't seen often anymore. Not since—Well.

It’s been a while, what with the situation with his father being Hawkmoth. She didn’t blame the fact that he’d needed time off to be upset. He’d almost moved to London to live with his aunt, but he had put his foot down firmly against that. Adrien had wanted to remain in Paris, where he had friends and had his childhood. Sure, it was scary he had said when they asked him, being alone with no more family. But his father's personal assistant and his bodyguard, the Gorilla, had stepped up and invited Adrien into their homes. Even Chloe had asked her dad if there was anything he could do and offered him a stay in a suite at le Grand Paris. He eventually decided to live with the Gorilla, to most of their surprise. 

Either way, Marinette was relieved to see him happy. Two years ago, Adrien acknowledging her alone would’ve made her day. 

~.~ 

That evening, Ladybug met Chat Noir on the Eiffel Tower after their stint with the Akuma.

She sat down with her back against the wind, pulling the few strands of hair that flew into her face away from her mouth. 

Her partner came out from the shadows, where he had de-transformed to feed his kwami. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the rose he had for her. She didn’t expect anything less. 

“For My Lady,” he said with a bow. “On this special day.” 

“Oh?” Ladybug teased. “What makes today so special? It’s just a Friday.”  
  


Chat’s tail curled around her waist as he plopped down beside her. She lifted it up so it’ll rest over her shoulder like a scarf, petting the belt as if it were fur. It always left Chat somewhat speechless, which amused her greatly. 

He went pink, trying to explain, only to realize she was joking. He jumped up to scoff at her, then leaned against his staff. “Oh, you know perfectly well what day it is!” 

Ladybug smirked. “Gotcha.”

  
  
“Well?” Chat Noir asked. “Are you going to accept the rose?” 

“I never do,” Ladybug mused, tracing her hand along the flat edge of the monument. Citizens of Paris looked like ants below. Something settled in her gut, and she looked away. She bet that’s how Lila Rossi saw innocent Akuma victims too. 

“I know,” he said calmly. He hadn’t seemed upset. 

And yet, Ladybug let go of his belt and faced him. She took the rose from him with a gentle blush, sniffing it. 

“Thank you, Chat.” 

He stood there, dumbfounded. 

“You actually took it.”

  
A nod. 

He kneeled in front of her, raising an eyebrow. She let him take the stem to snap it, pushing the flower through one of the ribbons in her hair, so gentle. Ladybug shivered. It wasn’t because of the wind. 

“Can I tell you something?” Ladybug asked him. 

“Anything you want.”  
  


“I got a valentine today. It was anonymous. The card wasn’t store-bought or cheap. It was lovely and it made my heart melt. I really loved the message, Chat. It moved me.” 

He hummed but didn’t say anything. She figured he wouldn't. Maybe it was unfair, to go about it this way. But Chat Noir needed to understand. 

It was loud tonight on the Eiffel Tower, couples popping the question to each other on the balconies below. Marinette remembered her first valentine’s day that meant something to her. When she had nearly had a meltdown in front of the mailbox and had to kiss away Chat’s repulsion.

  
Things were simpler then. 

But that didn’t mean they were better. 

“Chat,” she said, looking him in the eyes. “Whoever wrote that letter...They felt with their heart and they wrote those words in all honesty. I know they did. They must love me.”

“Who wouldn’t?” he told her, but there was no lilt to his tone. Alya had said something similar to her this morning. Still, it was different now. Marinette told herself this as she blinked back sudden tears.

She looked out, unable to take his heated stare. “I wanted it to be you.”

Chat Noir stilled. 

“Isn’t that silly?” 

Ladybug turned, swinging her legs over the edge so they were crossed sideways at her knees. “Chat,” she said, cupping his cheek. “I wanted it to be _you._ ” 

He swallowed, his green eyes dilating under her gaze. 

Ladybug took a steadying breath. “Is that okay?” 

Because there was such a big difference between teasing flirts, or even dramatic confessions of love, and _this._

Chat Noir had known that when Ladybug was unavailable and his pursuing had stopped immediately after. He never commented on her mysterious boyfriend, only supported her when she had asked for his advice like a true friend.

All along, he never had to say anything. She always knew. 

  
  


“Of course it is, Marinette. I made it for you.” 

  
  



End file.
